


TLC

by viiixel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignis not taking care of himself as he should smh, Insomnia, M/M, Noctis and Gladio are in this too but the focus is Prompto and Ignis, This is definitely Promnis but the Promnis is very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: When Prompto wakes up before Ignis, he knows something is up. Concerned about his friend, and the apparent lack of sleep he's been getting, Prompto tags along on some errands while he figures out how to help him.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 15
Kudos: 74
Collections: FFXV Holiday Gift Exchange 2019





	TLC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonplussed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonplussed/gifts).



> This is a secret santa gift done through FFXV gift exchange! 
> 
> Hopefully my giftee enjoys Prompto fretting over Ignis and being the good caring boy that he is as much as I enjoyed writing it! Happy Holidays~! 
> 
> (Apologies in advance for any typos or odd formatting issues ;w; !!)

When Prompto was the first person up, he knew there was something wrong. 

After he crawled out of the tent and noticed the lack of anyone, a quick look back into the tent confirmed Ignis’ form half hidden by Gladio’s mass in the dusky dawn light. 

“Huh…” Prompto said aloud as he backed out of the tent, unsure what to do. Normally when he woke up Ignis was already dressed and setting up to cook breakfast. This was the first time that he, and perhaps either of the other two as well, has woken up before him and it felt very off. 

Shaking it off and chalking it up to Ignis likely needing some rest, Prompto decided to do the guy a favor and set up the camping stove for use. Prompto was eager to do anything to try and get into Ignis’ good graces, given that he seemed to be the most aloof towards him in the group. There was just something about Ignis that intimidated him and he was certain there was something that held Ignis back from joking around like he did with the other two. 

So if he could help out, even with something as small as setting up for him and letting him sleep in, then he would surely do it as eager as he was to please him. 

“Oh-- Prompto.” Prompto turned at the sound Ignis’ sleep thickened voice (something he has never heard and was surprised at how much he enjoyed the sound of it). 

“What are you doi--” 

Prompto watched as Ignis focused on the horizon where the sun was steadily peeking above the mountains dotting it. After rubbing at his face, Ignis turned and disappeared into the tent and feeling like he might be imposing on something, Prompto grabbed one of the chairs and plopped down in it to focus solely on the sunrise (and not the clearly perturbed man who was rustling around in the tent). 

Curling up in the chair, Prompto half listened and half watched out of the corner of his eye as a slightly ruffled Ignis went about his day. He, Gladio, and Noct had talked about the different schedule that Ignis keeps before -- how he was up before any of them and often went to bed after each of them. What he did in those times that he was alone, Prompto had no clue until that morning. 

It wasn’t anything remarkable, but because it was Ignis and the man alone had such a mysterious air around him, Prompto couldn’t help sneaking peeks out of the corner of his eyes to watch him. 

It started with him washing his face, shaving, and styling his hair in the dinky little bucket of water that they had for when they were camping. Prompto wasn’t surprised to see how carefully Ignis set about each of these tasks, nor how quickly and efficiently he moved through them. Blink and you might miss it. There was a similar care in the way that Ignis began to prep for breakfast. A pleased little smile settled on his face as he noticed that Ignis paused at the already set up station, their eyes meeting briefly before Ignis gave him a little nod of thanks. 

Score one for Prompto. Hell yeah. 

“Hey Iggy, you need any help?” Prompto called out, stretching his arms above his head as he tried to fall into the usual routine. Wake up, get your bearings, go to help Ignis while-- 

And right on cue, the tent rustled and Gladio stepped out to start his morning routine. 

“Actually yes, Prompto would you go get me an Ebony?” Ignis barely glanced at him before starting to finely mince some onion for whatever he was making (did it even matter? He could make anything and they would all happily eat it). 

“Need a little pep in your step?” Prompto said by way of answer as he hopped up and hurried past Gladio, narrowly avoiding a swipe from the man, to go rummage in the Regalia’s trunk. 

Spare clothes, his spare ammo, some more camping supplies… 

“Uh…” 

Prompto continued to rummage, trying to grab the box that the Ebony was usually stored in, only to have it fly at him too easily at his tugging. There was no sound and Prompto knew what that meant before he looked. 

“Hey, uh, Ignis? Looks like you’re out.” 

“ _I beg your pardon?_ ” 

Prompto yanked the empty box out, crumpling it a bit in the process before holding it upside down to show him. 

“Knew this day was coming,” Gladio mumbled and Prompto looked to Ignis only to see him pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Hey… Iggy, no biggie right? Next time we’re in Lestallum we can just ask around again right?” Before he finished his sentence, Prompto noticed Gladio start to shake his head and he felt his brows draw together in conclusion. 

“That’s-- That’s fine, yes, thank you Prompto.” At the sigh that followed his words, Prompto shrank as the disappointment in Ignis’ voice settled over the camp. 

Prompto moved back to his chair, passing Noctis as he finally made an appearance, before deciding to detour to where Ignis was beating some eggs. 

“Sorry Iggy, I’ll really keep an eye out for it. Can I help with breakfast?” Being closer to the man, Prompto couldn’t help but notice dark circles under his eyes. He wondered when he had gone to bed last night as he took the knife Ignis offered him to cut up some of the garula steaks Ignis had prepared yesterday. 

They all fell into their usual morning routine, with Gladio taking his morning run and Prompto and Noctis joking around and sneaking in a few games of King’s Knight before getting ready for the day. 

When Gladio returned, they all turned to Ignis for the day’s itinerary but Prompto couldn’t help but notice that he seemed kind of out of it. He has never seen Ignis anything less than his usual immaculate self (after dungeons totally did not count) so he had to wonder if there was a way he could approach him about it-- if he could. 

_Maybe I’ll just ask Noct._ Prompto thought, his confidence flying out the window as Ignis and Gladio deliberated on what to do for the day. 

“We did just come back from back to back missions, it wouldn’t hurt to have a TLC day.” Prompto watched as Gladio tugged his shirt off to wipe his face with it (and he had to stifle a laugh at the look on Ignis’ face at that). “Rest up, get some light training in. I know Noct has been eyeing the lake nearby, whattya say Igster?” 

“I noticed that we are rather low on many supplies,” Ignis started, neatly putting away his knives before gesturing to their cooler. “Perhaps, if you are not opposed Noctis, I could run to the nearest haven and stock up?” 

“Sounds good to me,” Noctis’ drawl turned into a groan as he lifted himself from his chair and Prompto could see that his mind was definitely stuck on the fishing suggestion. 

“Oh-- Well, Iggy? Mind if I come with you?” The words tumbled out of Prompto’s mouth before he really thought about it and he scrambled to come up with a justification that was more than the slight nagging worry he had. “I reeeaallly need to see if I can get some more batteries, plus ya know. Stuff.” 

It was lame, he knew it was, but he was surprised when Ignis gave him a nod. He knew Ignis liked to handle the nitty gritty of their daily lives on his own when he was able to but he would definitely take advantage of the chance he was being given to make sure he was doing okay. 

Prompto hurried to finish getting ready, hurrying over to the Regalia where Ignis was waiting for him. The two of them got in and after a brief goodbye to the other two, they were off. 

And totally silent. Prompto really was never alone with Ignis, really he only had one on one time with Noctis. He felt his own awkwardness rise up as a nervous laugh bubbled out of him. 

“Hey Iggy mind if I turn on the radio?” Prompto asked, his finger hesitating over the button, remembering all the times he and Ignis disagreed over the radio. 

“By all means.” 

Even as the music filled the cab around them, the awkwardness did not subside. Prompto decided to just suck it up and try to push through even though he kept wondering if maybe he should’ve stayed back at camp. 

Glancing to Ignis, Prompto could see the dark circles clearer under his eyes and he tried to shake those pesky thoughts away. Giving himself a few moments to psych himself up, Prompto decided to plunge straight into the issue. 

“So uh, did you sleep well last night?” His voice squeaked a bit and he tried to cover it up with a slight laugh as he continued, “It was kiiiind of weird waking up before you. I’m never the first one up!” 

Prompto glanced over to Ignis and found himself unable to read his expression for a moment before seeing him relax and sigh. 

“No, I am afraid I did not.” Before Prompto could ask what was up, Ignis continued, “Hopefully I will be able to find some Ebony in order to help with mornings like these.” 

“Does…” Prompto started, hesitating a moment before forging on, “Does this happen often?” 

Prompto watched as Ignis mulled the question over. It was long enough that Prompto felt foolish for even asking, his gaze moving from Ignis to his fingers fiddling with his vest in his lap. 

“I suppose it happens often enough that I need to have a supply to help deal with it.” 

The admission floored Prompto as he realized that this was not a one time thing. Questions burned on his tongue as he wondered how long Ignis has been dealing with this. Did he have insomnia? How often did this happen? Why hasn’t he noticed before this? 

Prompto chewed on his lip as he gave him a nod, turning his gaze to the passenger side window as the rest of the car passed in a not so comfortable silence. 

When they pulled up to the gas station, Prompto hurried to unbuckle so he could escape the cab to breathe for a second, stepping out into the warm air to stretch. 

“So what all do we need, Iggy? I’ll help you look for it-- Iggy?” As he talked, Prompto had turned to look into the car and he could see Ignis zoning out before he started and turned to look at him. 

“Oh, ah, let me consult my list--” 

“Ignis.” Prompto watched as Ignis looked his way and he was able to see just how tired he was. Prompto chewed at his lip before deciding to just not think. Moving to sit back down in the passenger seat, Prompto exhaled slowly before moving so he was facing him. 

“Iggy, you need to rest. I don’t-- I really don’t know what’s going on and I don’t wanna assume -- but I’m worried, man. You look terrible -- sorry.” Prompto paused at Ignis’ wince before forging on. “Let me do the shopping, you sit back, relax. Maybe catch a nap, okay?”  
  
“Prompto, please, I am fi--”  
  
Prompto pursed his lips, wavering before shaking his head. 

“Iggy, no, be honest with me, how much sleep do you get? I never really thought about it but you have to be tired right? You do so much for us, get up early, make breakfast, do all the shopping, planning, help everyone out-- you’re in bed later than us-- when do you rest? I don’t ever see you resting-- I don’t ever even see you do anything for yourself!” 

Prompto’s voice started to rise as he got more worked up and concerned, shame filling him as he realized that he never noticed how much Ignis did for them. Just how much he was running himself down for them. 

“Iggy, please, just… rest a little, okay? I’ll do it.” Practically whispering now, Prompto dared to glance at him only to see Ignis staring at him with an expression that he couldn’t quite figure out. The look made Prompto flush and he tried to ignore the flips his stomach was doing because now sure as hell was not the time to catch feelings for the man looking at him like he was giving him some sort of gift. 

“If you feel so strongly about it…” There was a hint of amusement in Ignis’ voice and Prompto relaxed, letting out tension that he had not realized had built up. 

“Thank you, Prompto. I should know better.” Ignis’ soft voice caught him off guard and he felt his stomach do a few more flip flops. “I should be fine to finish our errands, but would you mind driving us back to camp?” 

_He must be tired if he’s asking me to drive._ Prompto tried not to let his surprise and concern show on his face, secretly glad that Ignis had to trust him enough to even offer that (especially considering his previous time driving the Regalia). 

“Yeah, sure! No problem, Iggy.” Prompto nodded along to his words before moving to slide back out of the car, only pausing when he felt a slight touch to his arm. At Ignis’ silent squeeze, Prompto flushed, his stomach moving on to doing parkour as Ignis pulled back. 

_When has he touched me?_ The question consumed Prompto as the two of them went about gathering the supplies off their list. They were even able to find a case of Ebony shoved back on one of the lower shelves when Prompto accidentally dropped a stuffed cactuar he was trying to get Ignis to laugh at. 

When they finished and loaded up the Regalia, Prompto moved into the driver’s seat before Ignis could think of a reason to retract what he had said earlier. Ignis must have seen how determined Prompto was to uphold giving him some rest for he didn’t argue as he moved into the passenger seat. 

“Here, take him, he’s your buddy for the ride,” Prompto said as he grabbed the cactuar plush (he had to buy it, it found them Ebony!), setting it carefully on Ignis’ lap before making sure they were both buckled up to head back. He didn’t miss the amused smile on Ignis’ face and was more than pleased that Ignis let it stay on his lap. 

As with the ride in, it was silent but Prompto did not mind it this time. Maybe it helped that he was driving, but he felt less awkward around Ignis. Being upfront with him and, most importantly, having Ignis be open with him really made him feel more comfortable around the man. He was still intimidating as hell, but he felt like maybe their relationship had gotten a little better. 

“Hey Iggy,” Prompto started, noticing some anuks gathering to cross the road in front of them. At the lack of response, Prompto glanced over only to have his heart decided to join his stomach in all the acrobatics it was doing today. 

Ignis’ eyes were shut, his head lolled back against the seat as he breathed softly. Prompto found himself very distracted by his slightly parted lips but what really made him color was the fact that Ignis was hugging the cactuar close to him. 

_Calm down, Prompto. Make sure he gets rest and that you two are actually friends, then deal with whatever crush you’re getting on him._

Prompto decided to let the anuk past, if only to give himself more time to stare at Ignis with the growing realization that he is very handsome when he sleeps and with that thought, he renewed his goal to make Ignis sleep more. 

After all, for all he does for them, Ignis needed the rest and Prompto would try to make sure he got it from here on out.


End file.
